


blanket

by nozoeli



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 09:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozoeli/pseuds/nozoeli
Summary: Kaoru comes to terms that while she loves Chisato, they weren't born to be together as she'd hoped.





	blanket

**Author's Note:**

> LMFAO i have no clue what this is. i really want kaoru to be happy she's supposed to be happy at the end idk  
> also I'm sorry if some of this is inaccurate it be that way sometimes

Kaoru thought about the first time they’d met. She’d clutched her mother’s hand as she entered the Shirasagi household, one too many dinners with family friends leaving a poor impression on her. She was so used to being around adults, too old to communicate with, too old for Kaoru to understand. She’d sit there, trying to understand their chatter, picking at her food until her parents said it was time to go. But this house was different. This house had Chisato, who opened the door with a beaming smile and introduced herself to the Seta family. At once Kaoru was surprised at how brave she was, because she found it so difficult to speak to adults, and Chisato seemed to find it so easy. Chisato looked like a doll - long, shiny hair tied back with a ribbon, wearing a neat cotton dress. She’d taken Kaoru’s hand in hers, and marched her into the sitting room to meet their new puppy. Kaoru had flinched a little when the dog had first bounded up to them, but she slowly got used to it, rubbing its belly and kissing its head. She’d rested her head on Chisato’s shoulder, despite the latter being so much shorter than her, and listened to her talk about her role in a period drama.

 

On their car journey home, Kaoru had rested her head against her father’s arm. He and her mother were discussing repainting the house, because the Shirasagis had done so recently and their home felt ‘almost brand new’, in Chisato’s mother’s words. It was about to turn into an argument when Kaoru interrupted.

“Dad?”

Her father looked down towards Kaoru. “Yes, Kaoru?”

“Why didn’t the colours appear?”

He ran a hand through his hair. “What do you mean?”

“When Chisato held my hand. There weren’t any colours.”

He looked towards her mother’s head and cleared his throat. “I don’t know. Do you think Chisato is your soulmate?”

“I know she is.”

Kaoru’s mother piped up. “They’ll appear when you’re older, honey. You don’t need to worry about that kind of thing now.”

But the colours didn’t, because that wasn’t how it worked.

 

Kaoru had read romance novels after this, joined the theatre club, performed for the school, made her parents happy. She’d read about Romeo and Juliet, Othello and Desdemona and seen herself and Chisato in them, born to be together. Moulding herself into one of Shakespeare’s heroes through reading and reciting and learning, moulding herself into what she believed Chisato’s soulmate was. Anything to be the one for Chisato. Kaoru wanted the first colour she’d see to be the colour of Chisato’s eyes, she had decided. They were definitely a beautiful colour, even if she didn’t know which one. Kaoru would flirt with Chisato, make sure to compliment her using all the new words she’d learned, tried out some of the lines she’d seen in theatre club on her. But despite her melting in Chisato’s presence, and her stuttering every time she tried to compliment her, nothing changed. She still couldn’t see what colour her hair was, what colour her mother painted her nails, what colour Chisato’s bedroom walls were painted. But she imagined they were beautiful.

On the last day of summer, before their first year of high school, Kaoru had taken Chisato’s hand in hers, overlapping their fingers. The two were enjoying the warmth of spring in the park near Kaoru’s house, seated on a bench overlooking an ice cream truck and some overexcited children. Chisato had looked at Kaoru, surprised. Kaoru pulled her hand back.

“S-Should I not have done that? Forgive me, Chisato, I —“

Kaoru would've liked it to have been a spur-of-the-moment decision, something out of a book she’d read, but it hadn’t been. She’d been plucking up the courage to do it ever since they sat down, and she’d listened to Chisato talk about her agency, about her new school uniform and how her shoes were too big. She’d gotten lost in Chisato’s voice again, decided to take her chance.

_Now I’ve done it._

Chisato played with the hem of her skirt for a second before looking up. “No, Kaoru, I…”

The blonde cupped Kaoru’s face with her hand, her thumb just touching Kaoru’s eyebrow. The wind blew some of Kaoru’s hair on her hand. It was silky, Chisato had thought to herself. They sat in harmony for a few moments, Chisato noting the trembling of Kaoru’s jaw.

Kaoru wished that time could have frozen there and then, the two locked together. Chisato’s hand was soft and warm, it smelled like peaches, probably because of her hand cream. It seemed to fit Kaoru’s face perfectly. For a moment, Kaoru felt that she’d seen the colour of Chisato’s eyes. But when she averted her gaze, the world moved back to its usual greyscale.

The moment was broken by Chisato moving her hands to her lap, fixating on the hem of her dress again.

“Kaoru, you know we aren’t soulmates.”

The purple haired girl shifted in her seat.

“I know, Chisato. But we can still make it work,” Kaoru ran her fingers through her hair, trying to calm herself down.“I truly believe that you and I are made for one another. The universe may be against us, however…”

“Kaoru, I want to find my soulmate.” Kaoru could’ve sworn there were tears in Chisato’s eyes. “And I can’t do that. Not if i’m with you.”

They sat there for a minute. The sun was beginning to set.

Kaoru cleared her throat and stood up.

“It grows late. Let us head home.” She held out her hand. Chisato took it, and they walked through the park in silence, speaking only when they reached a fork in the road.

“My house is this way, so I’ll-“ Chisato began.

“Of course. ’Til we meet again.” Kaoru turned around, and stumbled away.

 

-

“Kaoru-kun!!!”

Kaoru was shaken out of her daydreams by the orange-haired girl bounding towards her.

“Ah, Hagumi. It seems we are both early… could this be fate?”

Hagumi frowned, then smiled again. “I dunno! But it sounds cool so it could be. Ah! There’s Kokoron!”

Kokoro waved at the two. “Hagumi! Kaoru! You two are early! Let’s practice before Mii-kun, Kanon and Michelle get here.”

“Ah. Of course.” Kaoru unzipped her guitar when she reached the studio, and began tuning it, watching Hagumi practically bounce off the walls when Misaki and Kanon arrived. She fished in her pocket for her pick, and began playing along to Kokoro’s singing. 


End file.
